Espionage At Its Best
by Ryu-NGS
Summary: The world is cold, filled with murder, corruption, and violence. No one notices this but, even if it is,the world can be a lovely place. Possible nuclear fallout, assassination, and the Yakuza...is it a game? Everyone has their story. Submit a your OC :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: HELLO~ I just had a sudden urge to write a spy/mystery type story after reading some Splinter Cell books during my trip in Korea. Oh and my last fan-fic that is still in the "work in progress" stage is still ongoing, I'm just lost my….inspiration? So YEP on with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids (fan-made ones also), weapons, car makes, or anything that obviously that aren't mine. **

**UPDATE!: Hello~~ :D I've been thinking... of the story that is... so I've created a submission form for OCs ^^ **

**Name: (Surnames first, unless you are using a western name)**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Affiliation: (Choices are JIA, JASDF, Crypton agency, CIA, Mishima syndicate, Yamaguchi- gumi syndicate, North Korean State department, North Korean army, Drug cartels, and former rogue Soviet KGB members.)**

**(Note: the Mishima and Yamaguchi-gumi are a couple of the many factions of the Yakuza. They will be introduced later on. But, the Mishima are the 'good guys' and the Yamaguchi-gumi are the 'bad guys')**

**Background:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:  
><strong>

**Love interest:  
><strong>

**Appearance:**

**Eye color(s):**

**Height:**

**Clothing choice:**

**Weapons: ( Include a primary, secondary, sidearm and melee weapon)**

**Martial Art(s): ( Optional)**

**Talents:**

**Current status:**

**Others:**

**So that's the form so fill it out if you want to see your own character appearance. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: The First Encounter<strong>

(Aichi Prefectural Arts Theater, Nagoya, Japan. 9:26PM)

It was a full house; the theater was full of the so called wealthy, politicians. His target was somewhere in the front row. The man looked at the pictures that his informant gave him. The man was completely bald, thin and had an American wife. Looking over the crowd he saw man to the far left in the very front.

He waited until the play actually started. Halfway through the performance, He walked down to the front and stopped at the front. He put his hand on his target's shoulder.

"Excuse me." The hit man said coldly, his eyes sparkling.

His target only looked up. His eyes widened as the hit man pulled a silenced Handgun and pointed right at his head. The theater was nearly pitch black and the people attending the play was too busy watching the performance it was a perfect setting for a assassination, no? The man chuckled.

"Sorry my friend, but this is the punishment for your crimes, alright~?" The man said in a mocking sing song voice, holding his gun closer to his cheek. The gun was modified Heckler and Koch USP tactical that fired a .40 S&W. (A .40 S&W (10×22mm Smith & Wesson) round are capable of piercing through a body with ease rather than a 9mm Parabellum cartridge.)

The assassin pulled the trigger without any second thoughts. The round left the barrel, than the suppressor leaving a sound of a muffled gunshot. The bullet pierced through the man's head, splattering bits of flesh and brain matter into the other side of his head. The wife who was sitting next to the man screamed (or at least tried to) as felt the bits and chucks of her husband flew on her face. The hit man on the other hand, just causally glanced at her and stuffed the handgun in to his trench coat and waved goodbye and jumped out of the window. The loud sound of breaking glass caught the attention of the both the audience and actors.

Then a shrill scream rang out the whole theater.

* * *

><p>(Crypton Agency Headquarters in Tokyo, Japan. 12:31AM)<p>

"So did what did the man look like?" Meiko asked the husband's wife who was still sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-I-I…c-couldn't s-s-see…it was d-dark. B-but h-he was skinny and had l-long orange h-hair..." The woman mumbled.

"Alright, it's going to be alright." Meiko reassured the mourning woman.

"Meiko-san," A young blonde man came in with a few files, followed by Kaito and Miku.

"What is it Len-kun?"

"Well the head of the Inquesta department managed to find the footage from surveillance cameras." Len said handing the files to Meiko. There was a DVD and a pocket envelope that seemed to be full of papers.

"Hey, Kaito-kun can you play this video for me?"

"Sure,"

"Hey, Meiko-chan can I see that?" Miku asked pointing at the envelope.

"Sure."

Miku opened the envelope. Its contents were strange and also the facts that it had the JIA stamp on the papers.

'That strange, what does JIA has to do with this?' Miku thought.

Meanwhile, Meiko, Kaito and Len were busy looking over the video. It showed the view of the lobby and hallways. The halls were immensely full people mostly wearing men tuxedoes and women wearing dresses. But in the corner of the vantage point of the camera there was the thin man with long red hair tied in a pony tail like Gakupo except his bangs covered most of his forehead and eyes.

"Miss, is that the man?" Meiko asked the wife of the man that was killed a few hours ago. The lady finally stopped crying but her eyes wear red and swollen from crying.

"Yes,"

"Well, Kaito and I found something interesting." Len said sipping some of his coffee. "That man isn't just some assassin or hit man. He's an operative for the JIA." Kaito added.

"JIA?"

"Here, there's his file from JIA." Miku said handing the file to Kaito, Len and Meiko.

(The JIA file)

_JIA operative #017_

_Name: Yamasaki Ryo_

_Age: 26_

_Date of Birth: N/A_

_Hair: Orange_

_Eyes: Red_

_Weight: 198lbs_

_Height: 5 Ft. 10_

_Ethnicity: Japanese _(obviously)

_Date Joined: Sept. 5 XXXX_

_Rank: A_

_Preferred Weapons: Heckler & Koch GmbH, MP7 Personal Defense Weapon with "hit man attachments" Heckler & Koch GmbH, USP Tactical (Modified to fire full auto) _

_Missions completed: 97_

_Missions failed: 0_

_Kills: 104_

_Additional information:_

_Yamasaki Ryo has given no additional information before his service in JASDF (Japan Air Self-Defense Force) _

_Yamasaki Ryo was a pilot an F-2 in JASDF at the age 20. Being one of the top ten pilots during training sessions he was asked to fly missions in Afghanistan with NATO troops. While in Afghanistan he was shot down by a SAM (Surface to Air Missile) during an escort mission. He was soon captured but escaped. _

_He returned to Japan and we asked him to join JIA (Japan Intelligence Agency) after series of different "training" techniques Ryo became one of the top operatives in the JIA. He received different missions such as Drug raids, well…mostly raids._

That was the end of the Biography sheet. In the envelope were various photos of him. Most of them when he was in JASDF mostly grinning and waving, but the ones taken while he was in JIA he looked dead serious or he had no expression at all. There were also list of his bills, receipts and other…strange personal information on him.

"Geez, his hair?" Len grabbed a zip lock bag of his hair that was in the yellow envelope.

"Wait if all this stuff is in there then maybe his address would be in there." Kaito suggested.

"FOUND IT~!" Miku yelled.

* * *

><p>(Some bar in Tokyo. 1:20AM)(<strong>Author's Note: Ryo's point of view<strong>)

'Sheesh, people are still drinking at this hour?' the orange haired man thought to himself.

"OI, YAMASAKI-SAN~!" A shout came from the bar.

"Yo," I replied meekly to the bartender.

"The regular?" She asks.

"Yep."

The bartender handed me a bottle of Asahi Black. I cracked opened the bottle cap and proceeded to drink the bitter, soda like-beverage. (Well it's like soda but it has alcohol and tastes like crap) I frowned at the bitter taste but still continued to drink it.

I paid for my beer and left. I started to walk back home until a black SUV swerved on to the empty street and stopped suddenly sending a loud screech of the brakes. I pulled out my handgun and held it in front of me. A lady with pink long hair stepped out of the black car.

"I'm Luka Megurine, Crypton Agent. Please, come with me." The woman said.

Without thinking I instinctively started to run down the street. As soon as I did that I felt a needle stab in the back of neck causing to collapse onto the white/gray pavement. I knew what it was, actually I used these multiple times before…sedatives. I my eyes started to close as the pair of yellow boots came closer… This was bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: For my last Fan-fic I just had a writer's block I'll be updating soon ^^ As I said in the beginning you can submit a OC or a vocaloid that you want to be seen here. Also I need some ideas for pairings. :D<strong>

**Well, you have seen one of my OCs so i need to fill a form myself... :D**

**Name: Kyun Ryu**

**Age: 20**

**Ethnicity: Japanese and Korean**

**Affiliation: JIA operative and a Mishima saiko-komon (administration)**

**Background: Abandoned by parents, he grew up on the streets. He was found picking through garbage behind a Mishima run business. He was taken into the ranks within the Mishima-syndicate at the head clan named 'The White Drangons'. Once the Mishima made deals with the government and he joined the JIA as a 'Modern Shinobi'  
><strong>

**Personality: The Big brother type even though he's one of the youngest operatives in the JIA, kind, caring, optimistic, he can be cold and harsh.**

**Likes: Working, his job, friends, cigarettes.**

**Dislikes: Nosy, tsundere-like, authoritative people. Depressing people and tattoos.  
><strong>

**Love interest: You'll find out ^^ (HINT: Vocaloid 3)  
><strong>

**Appearance: Long, straight, relatively messy, jet black hair. Bangs aren't really combed in one direction. Tall and somewhat thin with pale-ish white skin.  
><strong>

**Eye color(s): Brown  
><strong>

**Height: 6ft 2in.  
><strong>

**Clothing choice: A V-neck T-shirt, with a black suit jacket. Usually wears dark wash slim jeans with black skate era Vans. During combat, he wears the 'modern shinobi' uniform which is just black keikogi with black armored vest over it; the baggy pants are fitted into knee high custom tabi boots. **

**Weapons: Primary, a Heckler and Koch G-36c; Secondary, a pair of modified Beretta 92fs; Sidearm, n/a; Melee, and Ninjato.**

**Martial Art(s):** ** A mix of Aikido, Judo, Jujutso and the JIA self-defense fighting style (which is a derivative of the Korean Hapkido.)**

**Talents: I'm not sure but...as a 'shinobi' he's a expert on disguises, deciveing, assassination and the act of sabotage.  
><strong>

**Current status: Branded as a target from the CIA, Crypton and Yamaguchi-gumi.**

**Others: He plays a Bass guitar as a hobby.**

**So if you want to, complete the form above and I'll update tomorrow.**

**Like always review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So, I edited the last chapter so there is a form you can fill out if you want your OC to be in this fan-fic ^^ This is KYVampire's OC that is being introduced.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids (fan-made ones also), weapons, car makes, or anything that obviously that aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: <strong>**Okirine Kara the Fugitive Mercenary.**

(Ryo's House, Tokyo. 1:30AM)

Meiko, Len, Kaito and Miku got out of their Range Rover SUV. The house is a typical house that you'd find in the suburbs of Tokyo. It looked relatively large; the gate covered the small front lawn around the two story house.

They proceeded to door.

"Kaito, Len go check the Garage for anything strange; while Miku and me look in the house. Call me once you guys are done." Meiko instructed, pointing to the opened garage door.

Len nodded and ran towards the garage; Kaito reluctantly followed muttering to himself.

"Ne, Meiko-chan what'd you think what's wrong with Kaito-kun?" Miku asked.

"…"

"Meiko-chan?"

"Sorry! W-we should go in now, right!" Meiko said nervously, trying to change the subject.

"Sure…" Miku murmured, rolling her eyes.

'That was close…'

They picked the look of the front door and entered the clean, spacious house. The two looked around the large living room. There was a coffee table with a vase,

"Wow a guy with a government pay check gets this?" Miku muttered; the fact that she only lived in a cramped apartment and this Ryo guy get's this? It wasn't fair. Meiko just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Miku, I'm going upstairs." Meiko called from the kitchen. Heading up the stairs, Meiko looked through a few rooms. The first room was the master bedroom which was pretty much empty just a large king-sized bed with white covers. The closet in the room was just filled with various suits, Meiko sighed.

"MEIKO!" Miku yelled.

"Miku? What is it and where are you?" Meiko called out running down the stairs. "Under the staircase there's a small room!" Miku replied. Miku was right, a small door under the staircase that had a room with a hatch.

Under the hatch was a cramp room full of weapons. The small space lit by a blue fluorescent that reflected of the stainless steel walls and counters. Also, there was a large creates stockpiled of weapons, primarily from Heckler & Koch. Various knives and swords were hung on the wall. On one of the counters there was a pile of messy folders and papers stuck out here and there. A letter with a strange seal that was 'Mishima' in kanji was on top and half way opened.

"Miku, comer here…"

"What is it?"

Meiko opened the sealed envelope.

_Dear Yamasaki Ryo,_

_The White Dragons thanks you deeply for the last raid of the warehouse in Korea. Unfortunately, the Yamaguchi-gumi has been growing rapidly even with the head members in prison. Shipments of drugs, weapons and young underage girls are arriving to Japan once again. So, we need you to do this for us. We trust JIA with our funds and hope for the best of service that you can achieve. We want this to be public; the 'hit' is a human trafficker and a drug lord of one of the rival family. He is attending a play Nagoya. There, you will meet an informant and you do what you can. Remember we want this to be public. Considering you're one of the best, we are positive you can do this. Your payment is 5,000,000 yen. Now the hit is tonight if you accept call this number: 3-456-8932_

_From the head saiko-komo of the Mishima family, Kyun Ryu_

* * *

><p>(A Ramen Shop in Tokyo, Japan 9:01AM)<p>

Through the zigzagging, tight alleyways of the less traveled parts of Tokyo was a small Ramen joint. A young man by the name of Okirine Kara, who was low on money decided to by some cheap ramen to settle his stomach.

"Good morning, sir." The man in a dark navy blue yukata greeted in a gruff by kind voice. "What'd you like to eat?" handing the Kara a menu with various choices of ramen.

"I'll have the Shoyu Chashu Men." Kara handed the menu back to the chef, who started to prepare his meal. Kara sighed; his life wasn't the greatest… He was running, running from something that he was a part of himself.

A group of though looking men busted through the door cause the chef and Kara to fall to the floor.

"WHERE'S MY MONEY!" A Tall, Buff looking man snarled. The three other men went over the counter to beat the man and the one who lead the group made his way towards Kara. The man grabbed him by the collar of his white T-shirt. Kara simply grabbed both of the larger man's arms by flinging his arm and pulling it back in a shoulder lock. The man screamed in pain as Kara just smirked; the three other men drew their Micro Uzis and were prepared to shoot. A group of Yamaguichi-gumi in their usually huge sunglasses and fancy clothing might, passed by and noticed the commotion and charged in drawing their wakizashi swords from their saya (the sheath or scabbard) and stabbed the three in the chests.

One of the members stepped and extended his hand to Kara and smiled.

**Author's note: I'm sorry if that was short or rushed… But yeah I updated right? So submit a OC if you haven't already ^^**

**Review~ or I'll find you :D JK JK **


End file.
